


Desperation and Dirty Talk

by blutopaz15



Series: First Love (M & E) [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Rayllum, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15
Summary: She had only a few regrets about their relationships so far, and almost all of them were directly related to her confident assertion that she’d been able to use their newfound intimacy to get him to do what she wanted. So  far, it’d turned out that he was much more successful at getting his way than she was getting hers. Maybe his infinite patience had something to do with it, or maybe it was his attention to detail.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum - Relationship
Series: First Love (M & E) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051523
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Desperation and Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a follow up to the conversation at the end of one of my other fics “Small Steps”...please note characters are, indeed, aged up. 
> 
> I had a really fun time writing this...I was trying to make this fic a little steamier than my other smutty fics, and I think I succeeded! Also, I noticed I have a tendency to write from Callum’s PoV a lot so I tried to focus more on Rayla this time around. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!!

She had only a few regrets about their relationships so far, and almost all of them were directly related to her confident assertion that she’d been able to use their newfound intimacy to get him to do what she wanted. So far, it’d turned out that he was _much_ more successful at getting his way than she was getting hers. Maybe his infinite patience had something to do with it, or maybe it was his attention to detail.

Patience, attention to detail...maybe just pure skill had her practically gasping now as he withdrew his fingers from inside of her. His other hand still caressed her breast but she knew that he knew what contact she was really desperate for, making his smug smile all the more infuriating. 

“Ugh, Callum, you can’t do _that,”_ she groaned. Every time she had finally let herself believe that he was going to give in, he had slowed his pace dramatically, positively tormenting her all night so far. As much as she had to admit that she was enjoying this long, drawn out pleasure, she hadn’t expected him to stop completely.

“Mmm...apparently I can.” His fingers, still wet, danced along her thigh. She couldn’t help but angle her hips toward them as they moved closer to her sex. She watched his fingers and bit her lip. 

”What do I have to do?” She looked to meet his eyes. She knew she must look ridiculous with her rosy cheek and her eyebrows arched unnaturally in desperation, but she didn’t care. His eyes widened a little at her earnestness.

”What?” He laughed. 

“I’ll say whatever you want if you’ll just—“

”Mmm...whatever I want?” She recognized the mischievous sparkle in his eye. He bent to pull her nipple into his mouth. 

“Callum!” She called out when his tongue flicked over the raised peak, surrounded by his warm mouth. She could feel herself somehow grow even wetter. “Y-yes. Anything,” she confirmed desperately. She stilled in anticipation when his fingers roamed back near her slick, swollen sex. He traced a single finger along the little dimple where her legs met her hips. 

”Mmm...tell me you love me.” He smiled teasingly.

”Seriously? _That’s_ what you’re going to—“ She stopped speaking abruptly when he pulled his fingers away. “I love you.” She said, mustering as much sincerity as possible. She sighed in relief when he placed a warm finger back at her opening. She looked at him hopefully, annoyed to find his green eyes still amused with her display.  
  
“Say that...,” he paused to think. “...you’ll wear nothing but my scarf while we’re in this room...for the next week.” She would’ve rolled her eyes if she hadn’t been so needy for his touch. _Asking for things I’d do anyway,_ she thought. _Dummy_.

”I’ll wear nothing but your scarf for the next week.“ She pressed her hips down into his hand as he pushed inside of her and spun it around. After almost being denied, feeling his knuckles pushed against her inside was more delicious that she would’ve thought possible. 

“Last one. Ask me nicely _._ ” He smiled, in a way that seemed almost innocent...if his finger weren’t completely buried inside of her.

”Please—“

“Nicely, and _specifically_ ,” he clarified. He teased at what her reward would be, pulling his finger out to replace it with two. She groaned when his fingers were buried fully inside her again. He kept them still within, waiting for her.

”Please...make me cum.” She glanced to the side, dreading the coming questions where she’d really embarrass herself.

”How?”

”I want you to—use two fingers inside of me.” At this he rotated the two already inside of her, and she gasped. “And your—your thumb to rub...so that I can cum.” He placed his thumb on her clitoris when she explained. “Please...move your fingers...” She squirmed against him more.

”How?”

”I-in and out,” she asked. “Please,” she said as he began to follow her directions. She was much too worked up for the slow pace he began at. “P-please go faster,” she asked, squeezing her eyes shut. The synchronized rhythm of his fingers inside her and his thumb stroking small circles became practically perfect. Even so, her hips still pressed into him at their own pace as she felt the tingling feeling inside of her begin to spread.

“H-harder...please.” He obliged, and suddenly his fingers were deep inside of her, rapidly, roughly caressing. “K-kiss me,” she stammered, meeting his focused eyes with hazy desperation. He shifted his weight to hover over her and brought his lips to hers, and she clenched her fists in his hair. Her sighs grew louder against his lips, until she couldn’t help but cry out as the pace of his fingers quickened to an intensity that shook her whole body. His lips strayed to her neck as she moaned his name.

“I love you, Rayla.” She gasped feeling his hot breath in her ear.

“Callum, I-I love you...keep...keep going,” she pleaded. He did, his fingers pressing into her forcefully over and over. She twisted her hands in his hair, back arching as her inner walls clamped down around him. Her hips took over in frantic movement as he struggled to barely move his fingers within her. She started to pulse around them. 

“Ah, Callum!” She called as she came. He brought a hand back to her breast, helping her ride out the wave of pleasure with his firm touch. She ended up nearly sitting all the way up as the hungry motion of her hips ground against his fingers, her pace slowing as she let out softer, satisfied moans. 

“That was so _good_ ,” she breathed lazily as she halted the rocking of her hips. She collapsed down against the pillows again, satiated at last.

”Damn, Rayla...that was hot,” he leaned down over to her, wiping his fingers along her stomach. She opened her eyes to see hunger rather than amusement reflecting in his.   
  
“Don’t act so surprised,” she mustered a lazy laugh in her breathlessness. “You’re the one who did that to me...making me _beg_ and all.”

”Hey, that wasn’t my idea. I can’t help it if you just find me _so_ irresistible,” he shrugged, still hovering above her, bare-chested. Her fingers strayed, tracing along his ribs. “But I guess it’s lucky that I also find _you_ irresistible _._ Can you, uhh, help me out here?” He glanced down to where his arousal clearly strained at his pants.   
  
“I don’t know,” she said, pulling him down next to her so he laid on his back. “I think you might’ve been a little _too_ mean... _maybe_ I’ll just let you suffer.” She flipped over to rest on her belly next to him and looked at him, resting her head on her hand. She popped her ankles up behind her and arched her back, in an effort to make herself as attractive as possible. She knew from the way his eyes strayed—publicly, privately, _currently—_ that he had a particular affinity for the curve of her backside.

”Oh, no...Rayla...” he whined. “You can be as mean as you want, but come on...” It occurred to her that her own weak resolve might actually be the cause for his bedroom victories as she pushed herself up and moved across his body to straddle him, enjoying the feeling of her still wet sex spread across the bare skin of his lower stomach. She leaned down to kiss his jaw, then scooted backwards. The heat of his arousal was noticeable, even through his two remaining layers of clothes, and she wondered if he could feel just the heat of her sex or if he could feel her wetness too. 

“Oh...” He sighed as she mimicked what she imagined it would be like to ride him. She could feel his hardened length beneath his clothes and ground her hips into him. She felt it twitch through his clothes as she slid her sex against it. She moved slowly, attaching her lips to his to kiss him slowly, languidly as the friction between them had her aroused all over again. “Oh, Rayla,” he grumbled, as she continued to rub against him at an agonizingly slow pace, “this _is_ mean.” He tried to chuckle but she’d kissed him again before he could. 

“You know, there is a solution,” she whispered, voice low and heady. Anticipating his rejection of her advances, she continued the thought anyway. “Can you imagine how _good_ this would feel for real?” 

“Ugh,” he groaned, as she altered her pattern to rub her hips in slow circles against him. “Yeah, I know. It would.” She attached her lips to his again. Her heart pounded in her chest, thinking that he might actually let her continue...might actually let her make love to him. “Rayla...” He broke their kiss and she could tell by the downward slope in his tone.

”I know, I know,” she said, only truly mildly disappointed because she’d known what he’d say. She made to move off of him, ready to slide his pants off his hips, ready to please him as best she could _without_ the use of her hips, but to her surprise, his hands held her hips in place.

”Kiss me,” he said. She leaned back down to grant his request. His kiss was positively searing as he sat up to meet her so that she sat straddling his lap. His fingers were in her hair, pulling gently at the shiny white strands one moment, then caressing the base of her horns in another moment. She gasped when he pushed his hips up, relishing the feeling of just fabric separating them. He broke off their kiss as they panted together in time. “Rayla, I promise I want to, and we will, but...not right now, okay?”

”Okay,” she sighed and reattached her lips to his for another hungry kiss. “We don’t have to stop, though, right?” She noticed the deep red color that had spread all over him. 

“No, but...as much as I like you _naked_ and writhing in my lap...” He reached toward the end of the bed, and before she understood what was happening, red fabric was wrapped around her. “You’re forgetting something.” He grinned, and she laughed. 

“That was a silly thing to ask me to say, by the way. I would do this anyway,” she said, taking one end of the scarf and throwing it over her shoulder. “Now then...I think it’s time that _you_ were naked.” She maneuvered off of his lap, and pushed him back down on his back before undressing him completely. He shuddered when her hand made contact with his arousal, already hot and already hard. “Excited, are we?” She asked, placing herself at his side as her hand began to caress.

”Just a little,” he smiled, reaching under the loop of his scarf around her neck to brush against her breasts. She kept the pace of her hand slow, knowing that his hardness meant that if she went too fast, she wouldn’t have long at all to tease and torment him like he did to her.

She leaned in close to his ear and started whispering to him. “Can you imagine though, if I just straddled you again now?” She intentionally released warmth breath against his neck.

”Rayla, we can’t—“ he started. 

”Hush, I’m just teasing...just listen,” she scolded gently, nipping at his earlobe. “Anyway, if I straddled you now, and you just slipped inside of me? And then—“

” _Oh,_ ” he gasped. She smirked as he realized what her intentions were, the pace of her hand still deliberately, painstakingly slow

“And then, we’d start out real slow. I’d be so tight around you and you’d fill me up so completely that we’d want to go slow to remember that feeling. You’d reach up and touch my breasts and I’d sigh because it would feel so, _so_ good.”

”Uh-huh,” he said encouragingly. She saw with great amusement that his eyes were closed and his teeth bit at his lip.

”And then, I’d move my hips, up and down...over and over. Maybe you’d like it if I moved around in little circles too.” She increased the pace of her hand to match the image she was painting for him. “And then, you know...maybe you’d grab me by the hips, and lay me on _my_ back. I think you’d like that...and I know I would.”

”Yeah?” He asked, one eye peeking open. His cheeks were pink and he smiled. She smiled back seeing him invested in her little story. She forced herself to stop the cheesy, toothy grin that had spread across her face, in favor of a more serious, more sultry expression.

“Yeah. And then, I’d wrap my legs around you while you fucked me,” she said, intentionally growing more lewd, intentionally increasing the pace of her hand. He closed his eyes again and she heard a shaky breath escape from his lips. “I’d kiss you. Maybe, I’d pull your hair a little, trying to make sure you don’t pull away before we’re done...” She reached up to do so now, threading her fingers into his brown locks. “...and I’d definitely say your name a _lot,_ Callum.”

”Oh, Rayla...” he gasped. She made an effort to pepper his name into her story more moving forward. 

“Callum, you’d see me laying under you, and I’d be gasping your name. My face would probably be all pink, and the tips of my ears, my neck too. I’d beg you to keep going, Callum, and you would...pushing into me over and over.”

His hips started to buck upwards, so she knew to wrap it up. She squeezed a little tighter around his even stiffer, even warmer erection.

”Callum, then, you’d push even deeper into me than you had been and I’d lose it. Callum...you’d feel me tightening around you and you’d hear me say your name again, louder this time, and then, you’d cum too, and it would so warm and wet and...” She looked down to her hand to see his white cum burst out, and continued to stroke and caress and squeeze until his hips settled down. “...and it’d be really, really satisfying.” She said, more for herself than for him. He exhaled loudly, shaking a little as he did. She let go.

“I have one very important question.” He said quietly. She looked down at his blissful expression, eyes still closed.

”What’s that?” She asked.

”Would you still be wearing my scarf?” He grinned and then peeked an eye open. She couldn’t help but return his smile. 

“Of course I would,” she responded, laying down next to him when he raised an arm for her to shimmy under. 

“That might’ve been the best thing you’ve ever done,” he mused. 

“Like ever? Or sexually?” She scoffed with a laugh.

“Maybe ever? Definitely sexually. Though, relatively speaking, I definitely found you grabbing me by my scarf for, like, our third ever kiss just as hot at the time,” he shrugged. 

“You never told me that before!” 

”Ohhhh yeah, Rayla. That messed with my little 14-year-old head so bad,” he laughed. “You can’t even imagine. Oh, that, and when you winked at me after we rode that giant helicopter seed down when we first got to Xadia? Yeah, that’s definitely fueled more than one dirty thought.” He winced as she threw a hand across his chest to smack him playfully. 

“Who would’ve thought such a huge _dork_ would turn into an _even bigger dork_ who can also somehow make his badass girlfriend beg for orgasms?” She laughed heartily. 

“Well, I do have magic fingers,” he said, wiggling them in mid-air.

“Ugh,” she groaned. “Nope, we’re broken up. No more. I’ve had enough of your terrible, terrible excuses for jokes.” She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him, with a grin. “I’m keeping the scarf though.” 


End file.
